The new Gleek
by LeadroftheEmoPenguins
Summary: Tina's on her way to Glee when she sees someone getting bullied. She invites her to join glee club, and chaos ensues. Cannon couples, but possible Faberry. Set after Kurt comes back but before Karofsky transfers. Brittany and Santana went to prom together
1. Join the club

**A/N: So I got this idea when I woke up this morning. And I thought that I would share it with all of you. Let me know what you think please. REMEMBER BRITTANY AND SANTANA ARE ALREADY OUT! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Tina was walking down the hallway on her way to the choir room for Glee practice. She was walking when she saw a girl who was on the short side, possibly shorter than Rachel, walking towards her. She had on a pair of blood red skinny jeans, a tank top that said "keep calm and kill zombies" over top of that she had an Avenged Sevenfold sweatshirt. Her hair was dyed a dark red and it looked really good on her. She had on a lot of eyeliner and on anybody else it might have looked really strange, but on her it tied the rest of her outfit together. As she was thinking about this girl a group of guys from the football team walked by her, Tina, and as they passed this mystery girl they pushed her into the lockers, hard. So hard that all of the things in her arms went flying, and the girl fell to the ground. The boys high-fived and walked away laughing at this girl's misfortune.

Tina knew that she dressed kind of darkly, but nothing like this had ever happened to her before. She knew that she had to help so she ran over to the girl, who still hadn't moved, and picked up her books. When she was done doing that she offered the girl a hand in standing up. The girl looked at her confused, but she accepted the help anyway. "Thanks" she whispered before trying to walk away, but Tina caught up to her and began to walk next to her and said, "I'm Tina by the way. What's your name?" The girl's answer was quiet "Amanda." Tina thought for a second before asking the question that she had to know the answer to, "Why do those guys do that to you?" The girl shrugged and said, "It's because I'm different if you hadn't noticed. Everybody does that kind of thing to me." Now Tina was confused. "I dress differently too, but nobody ever does anything like that to me." Amanda chuckled a bit and shook her head slightly before she spoke again, "Yes, but you're in glee club. Sure they throw slushies at you guys, all of you guys, but you have each other and they know that if they ever hurt any of you, physically, there would be a group of what is it now like 14 people after them. I don't have any friends, at all. Look thanks for your help, but I have to go do something." As she was walking away Tina grabbed her wrist and said, "Wait come join Glee Club. Then you'll have people to protect you." Amanda nodded, because she wanted to believe that they would accept her, but in her mind she knew that she couldn't sing and she couldn't dance so they wouldn't.

When Tina and Amanda arrived at the choir room the lesson had already begun. "Tina we were getting worried about you." Mr. Schue told her, and that was when she knew what Amanda had told her about the bullies not picking on her for a reason was true. "Yeah I'm sorry Mr. Schue, but I ran into somebody in the halls and she wants to try out for glee club." Tina told him pulling Amanda to the front of the room. She saw Brittany, Santana and Quinn's eyes go wide when they saw who it was, and Amanda's expression fall. "Never mind, I… um… I'm no longer interested. I'm sorry for wasting your time." She said before she bolted out of the room. However as she was walking, or running, out of the door Puck was walking in and she crashed right into him. Her books went flying again, and Tina saw one of them land underneath the piano, but Amanda had already picked up the rest of her books and run out.

"Santana, Brittany, Quinn, what is going on? Why did she leave as soon as she saw you three?" Mr. Schue asked. Tina was glad that she wasn't the only one, and she went to grab the book that fell under the piano. She sat on the bench and Santana spoke up, "Well last year that girl, Amanda I think, came out so some of the Cheerios thought that it would be funny to mess with her. So Melanie Jacobs, who was one of the new members, was told to date her for a while then to kind of haze her. Well Melanie did as she was told, and the next day she asked the girl on a date, and she agreed a little reluctantly. They dated for three months, and Amanda told Melanie that she loves her. Melanie told her that she was a freak, and that she only dated her, because she was told to by the Cheerios, but I swear Mr. Schue none of us had anything to do with it, and Britt and I tried to stop them, and Quinn tried to tell her earlier, but she wouldn't listen, none of them would." We were all horrified. Mercedes spoke up then, "Mr. Schue you know how Facebook works right? People who aren't your friends, friend request you. People you don't know friend request you. All of that kind of stuff, you know about that right?" At his nod she continued, well that girl's name is Amanda Mathews, and I looked her up on Facebook. She made an account two years ago, and she has a total of zero friends." We were all shocked. "Tina how did you meet her?" Mr. Schue asked me. "Well I was on my way here, and I saw her. I was going to ask her where she got her jeans, because they are awesome. Anyway a group of football players walked by me, and they pushed her into the lockers. Her books went flying and she just kind of crumpled to the ground. They all walked away laughing at her. I went and picked up her books, but she hadn't moved, so I helped her up and we began to talk. I asked her why they picked on her like that, but me, who dresses similar only gets the occasional slushy to the face. She told me it's because I have you guys to stick up for me while she has nobody." They all looked sadly at the door that Amanda had left through.

"Hey guys look at this" Tina said as she flipped through the sketchbook. They all stood up and crowded around her. They looked at the book and saw all of the very dark and depressing, yet completely amazing, drawings there were. Tina continued to flip through the book and on the second to last page was the phrase "just in case." Tina cautiously flipped the page and everyone gasped horrified when they read the suicide note there.

That was when Tina made up her mind she would get Amanda to join glee club no matter what.

**A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Should I continue it? Please leave me a review! And if you have any ideas for me please let me know in a review or send me a message. I write these stories for myself, but your reviews are what let me know this isn't a waste of my time like most people think.**


	2. She can Rock!

**A/N: So I'm back and I didn't really get a lot of feedback on this story so I'm hoping that doesn't mean that you hated it, because this story really means a lot to me. So please review this chapter. I need to know if this is a waste of my time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. :(**

The day after Amanda ran out of the choir room Santana was walking down the hall on her way to American History with Brittany. Suddenly Brittany pointed off to her right and said, "look San, isn't that Amanda?" Santana looked and it was. She was walking about three inches away from the wall in a black hoodie and a pair of dark purple jeans. She seemed to be trying to blend in to her surroundings, but the rainbow colored dinosaur scales up her back weren't helping her. "Amanda!" Somebody yelled from behind the two girls. They watched her turn around and almost laughed at her shirt. It said "yes I am and no you can't watch." However the smile were instantly wiped off of their faces when they saw a hoard of Cheerios and their football player boyfriends walk up to her all of them smirking among them was Melanie Jacobs. Santana glared at them, but none of them saw it they were all completely focused on their target. Amanda tried to walk away, but Melanie and Jacqueline Peters' boyfriends cut her off. "Oh come on baby stay, for me" Melanie said dragging her fingers up and down Amanda's arm. Amanda grabbed Melanie's finger and forced her hand back towards the girl. Melanie was persistent though she pressed her body up against Amanda's side, and said in a whiny voice, "Oh come on sweetie don't be like that."

Santana decided that enough was enough so she took Brittany's hand and told her to play along. They were walking by the group when Santana turned to Brittany and said, "Babe please remind me that Melanie and all of the Cheerios have to do ten extra laps at practice today, and if they don't leave in the next five seconds that they have twenty laps. Oh and if their boyfriends lay a hand on this girl they will run until she tells them to stop." Brittany nodded her agreement and the Cheerios' eyes widened comically, and they all grabbed their boyfriends and ran off. Santana laughed and Brittany giggled until Amanda came up to them. "Why are you two being so nice to me? What are you going to do to me?" She asked in a small and extremely defensive voice. "Amanda we want to do nothing to you I swear. We never approved of what they did to you. I promise that we tried to get them to leave you alone, and don't you remember when Quinn tried to warn you and you blew her off? And just now? We don't think that they should be using your feelings against you." Santana told her honesty dripping out of her voice. "Thank you for that, but I don't like her anymore. Actually I like somebody else, but it'll never work out between us. She doesn't even like me." Amanda told them. "Tell us about her." Brittany told her pulling the girl to an empty classroom. "Well I met her at an open mic night at the café on the border of Lima Heights and Lima Heights Adjacent last month. My dad owns the place so I was working. She came in and she read some of her poetry. She was amazing up there and she got a great response. I ended up waiting on her table. She asked me if I wanted to sit down, and we ended up talking for two hours past closing. She was so much fun to be around, but I ran into her at the grocery store last week. She was with her friends and when I said 'hi' she acted as if she didn't know who I was, and then she walked away." She told them. They looked at her sympathetically. "Where does she go to school? What is her name?" Santana asked her. "She told me that her name was Savannah, but everybody calls her Shay. And she goes to Caramel High. She said something about Oral Intensity, but I'm not quite sure what that means." Brittany and Santana shared a look with each other then turned back to Amanda. "Vocal Adrenaline just so happens to be the glee club there. You should join our glee club and we can help you sing how you feel to her!" Brittany exclaimed. Amanda thought it over, and it would be amazing to show Shay how she feels, and she really was tired of getting picked on. She nodded and the two girls squealed and hugged her.

Later Tina was running late for glee again, because she had been looking for Amanda again. She had given up and was running down the halls. She got into the choir room and saw Amanda at the front of the room. Tina walked over to her and handed her back her sketchbook then went and sat down. "Alright so I'm not really a very good singer, and I'm the worst dancer on the planet." Amanda told them. "So what is your musical talent?" Rachel asked. "I can totally wail on a guitar." She said and she ran over and picked up one of the electric guitars that were set up for the band to use "outdated" she mumbled to herself then she began to play she got really into it and at some parts she began to head bang to the music. When she finished Puck jumped up and high-fived her saying, "Dude that was amazing! What was that?" She smiled a bit before putting the guitar down, and saying, "that was a piece composed by a man named Yngwie Malmsteen. He called it Arpeggio from Hell." Mr. Schue asked her to wait outside while we talk it over. She nodded and walked out."

"So what do you all think?" He asked us. Rachel's hand was the first one in the air. "She says she can't sing or dance. She isn't an asset to this team. I don't think we should let her join." "Then what is Sugar then? No offense, but she can't really sing she's getting a lot better with the help of her private vocal coach, but she still isn't ready for a solo. Also in the dancing department, even though Mike and Brittany spend hours helping her, she's only a couple of steps above Finn. We should let her join." Quinn said. "Guys she wants to be able to sing to a girl that she really likes about how she feels. We should let her." Brittany said, and Santana agreed. "All in favor" Mr. Schue said and every hand except for Rachel. "Then it's settled I'm sorry Rachel, but she will be a part of this club." Mr. Schue said.

They all heard a thud outside, and went running to investigate. They saw Ashley being pinned against the lockers and held there by Karofsky and Azimio while somebody else punched her. "Hey!" Sam yelled tackling the guy punching her. He began to punch the guy repeatedly while Mike and Puck began to beat up Karofsky and Azimio. Karofsky was able to get out of Mike's grip, and he tried to run, but Blaine nailed him with a punch straight to the jaw that laid him flat out on the ground unconscious. "That's for threatening my boyfriend." Everyone was slack jawed until Amanda threw her arms around Santana of all people and began to cry. Santana didn't even show a moment of uncertainty before she was comforting the crying girl. "Are you alright now sweetie?" Santana asked her when she had finally stopped crying. Santana squeezed her once more before letting her go. They both turned to see the slack-jawed, wide-eyed looks that everyone except Brittany was sporting. "I knew you were soft and squishy San!" Brittany yelled throwing herself at her unsuspecting girlfriend who then fell down with the blond on top of her. Eventually everyone's eyes went back to normal and Brittany and Santana got up. Mr. Schue told Amanda that she was in the group, but he still wanted to hear her sing. She agreed and they all went back into the choir room.

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED FEEDBACK ON THIS STORY. ALSO IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS AS TO WHAT SONG AMANDA SHOULD SIN LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOODBYE!**


	3. petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

dsrtchck

Mad Hatter's Tea Party

Apocalyptic-Wasp

mOOca

Edger2deadly

LeadroftheEmoPenguins


	4. Starting Fresh

**A/N: I know that I disappeared for a little while. However I do have a perfectly valid reason… So fanfiction took down one of my stories because I cursed in the summary/ description thingy. So they told me that I wouldn't be allowed to update stories for a few days. That few days turned into a month and a half before I was able to update again. Then my laptop broke so I had to wait until I started my job for the summer and got my first paycheck, and the paychecks there are given out bi-weekly. Then my uncle a computer programmer had to review all of the computers that I wanted to buy and that took him a bit of time. So now I finally have a laptop and should be able to update again. However the updates will still be sporadic because I started soccer on Monday. So I am very sorry to everyone and here's the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

Everybody walked into the choir room together and Amanda stood at the front of the room. She thought for a second about her song choice before she went and picked up a guitar again. She began to play an introduction to a song that none of them had heard before. Then she began to sing. Her voice was decent. Sure it wasn't Rachel's voice, but it also wasn't Sugar's voice. She had this certain rugged and raw sound to her voice, and all of the girls, including the straight ones, would tell you that it was an extremely sexy sound. She finished singing and then stopped playing and said, "So that's the song that I want to sing for the girl that I like. I was hoping that y'all could help me out a little bit?" Everyone clapped and agreed before most of them went up and they engaged in a group hug.

The next day at school Amanda arrived ten minutes before the bell. She was heading for her locker when she saw both Karofsky and Azimio headed towards her each of them had a slushy in each hand. As they got closer she closed her eyes waiting to feel the familiar chill of the frozen drink to hit her. But after a few seconds she heard the slushies hit the ground, but she didn't feel the cold. She opened her eyes to see Santana, Brittany, Sam, and Puck standing at the sides of Karofsky and Azimio smirking at the two football players that were covered in slushy while everyone in the hallways laughed at their misfortune. Amanda looked up at her fellow glee clubbers. "Thank you guys so much. This means so much more to me than any of you can guess/ imagine. Nobody has ever stood up to the bullies for me except for Brittany and Santana the other day. Just thank you is all I can say and it isn't enough to express my gratitude. I just-" Puck placed his hand over her mouth with a small smile on his face. "Did anyone tell you that you ramble like Rachel Berry?" He asked her and all five of them began to laugh.

They walked Amanda to her homeroom class and told her that one of them would be waiting to escort her to her next class. She thanked them all and entered the classroom. She was unable to focus on what the teacher was saying. If you asked her she wouldn't have even been able to what subject the teacher was trying to teach her. She was busy thinking about how thankful she was for Tina Cohen-Chang for practically dragging her to glee club the first day and how thankful she was for Santana and Brittany taking her back after she had run out. But most of all she was thinking about how, already, her life was better now that she actually had people that care about her. Her parents used to care about her. Then when she was twelve and began to realize that she liked girls better than she liked boys. She didn't know what to do about the feelings that she was having. So she did what any twelve year old girl would do she went and talked to her mom about what was going on. She didn't know that it would end the way that it had. Her mother had slapped her before she had even finished her explanation about what was going on. Then she had refused to acknowledge her for more than three weeks. She had fallen back on her father and then one day he stopped talking to her as well. It turned out that her mother had finally told her dad and he didn't like the news very much. Sure he still gave her a job at the café, but he didn't exactly like it. He had only given her the job so that it looked like their family was still as perfect as it was before she came out… unintentionally. Ever since then her parents spoke to her only when necessary and they avoided her as much as possible.

Amanda was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize that she had missed the entire period. She didn't even hear the bell. She was broken out of her trance by someone bumping into her desk as they walked by. She jolted in her seat before scrambling to pack her unused notebook and pen into her unicorn backpack. She walked out of the room and Sam was leaning on the lockers across the hallway and smiled when he saw her leave the classroom. He walked her to her Pre-Calculus class. After each of her classes there was a member of the glee club waiting to escort her to her next class.

Finally at the end of the day they all met her outside of the gymnasium to escort her to the choir room. They walked as a group as Sam did a bunch of impressions from the back of the group and they all laughed. Finally they reached the choir room and they took their seats. Finally Mr. Schue arrived, ten minutes late. "Alright everyone so this week's assignment will be to help Amanda with her song for Savannah. We are all going to sing backup and dance in the background while she sings to Savannah on Friday. I have invited the members of Vocal Adrenaline to watch us perform in our auditorium at the end of the week." He told them. They all cheered happy for Amanda. However Amanda began to feel lightheaded at this news and she put her head in her hands, the only thing that she could think at that moment was "Oh shit."

**A/N: So what do you think of this chapter?**** I know it was just kind of a filler chapter, but I just got the laptop and I lost the notebook that had the next four chapters in it… However the next chapter will be Amanda singing in front of Vocal Adrenaline and Savannah's reaction… Anyway ** I apologize once again for its lateness. I'M REALLY SORRY! But please review and let me know what you think of this chapter anyway!


	5. Sing it out

**A/N: Hey everyone so I know that it's been a while, and I'm sorry. I do have an explanation though... This girl in my town died in a car accident in the beginning of September and everyone in the town went into mourning because she was just so special to all of us. This also makes five deaths in the last five to six years in my town. Then my parents found out that I'm gay and they didn't take it well. Finally a few months ago my great uncle died. I finally feel like writing again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

It was Friday and every member of the glee club was in the choir room except for Amanda. "Girls why don't you go check the bathroom for her?" Mr. Schue suggested and they nodded leaving the room.

They found Amanda leaning over a toilet puking her guts out. "Guys I'm so nervous I don't think that I can do this." They pulled her into a bone crushing group hug. "It's alright to be nervous, but if you let that control you then you will regret it for the rest of your life." Brittany told her. Amanda nodded, rinsed out her mouth then walked out of the bathroom with the rest of the glee girls. After a warm up they all went to the auditorium.

Amanda was wearing a blue plaid button up and a nice pair of dark jeans. When Vocal Adrenaline came in and sat down in the front rows Amanda began to play an amazing solo on her electric guitar. Slowly the solo turned into the opening to the song.

After the song Amanda took the mic out of the stand and handed her guitar off to Puck who was backstage. "Shay when you walked into my father's café and we talked for hours I felt something. It was special something that I've never felt before. I hope you did too. If you did please meet me at the café at the same table at 7:00 tonight and go on a date with me. If you didn't feel anything please don't feel obligated to come. Maybe I'll see you tonight." With that Amanda walked off stage and Vocal Adrenaline left.

Amanda went to the café at 6:30 and ordered two coffees. She brought them over to the table and sat down. She pulled out her phone and began to play a game while she waited. At 7:15 Amanda was about to give up and she stood up to get rid of the second coffee. "Is this seat taken?" Someone asked and she was about to tell them that she was leaving when she looked up and saw Shay. "Sorry that I'm late, but the girls from Vocal Adrenaline were insistent on helping me get ready, and they just took too much time." She nodded accepting the answer. Offering her arm, which Shay threaded her own arm through, the two walked out of the café and out to Amanda's car.

**A/N: I know that it's really short and I apologize. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but I make no promises on that. Please go check out my other stories. Let me know what you think by leaving me a review, and if you have any questions about any of my stories please PM me and I'll answer you as soon as I can. I love you all!**


End file.
